Mirror, Mirror
by Zaehlas
Summary: Fluffy one-shot scene that could have happened in the movie. Possible Wil/Lew. Enjoy!


_Meet the Robinsons, and all characters are copyright Disney, and created by William Joyce. I am making no money from this work of fiction, and present it freely for other's enjoyment. Please enjoy._

"Boys, dinnertime!" the voice of Mrs. Robinson called out over the intercom, echoing through the garage.

"Not now, Mom!" Wilbur replied, impatience in his voice.

"If you aren't up here in five minutes, I'm going to come down and get you." Both Lewis and Wilbur glanced over to the wrecked and smoking time machine, apprehension on their faces. Wilbur picked up Lewis' hat, and handed it to him.

"We better get up there." Lewis just turned and started walking while putting his hat on. He then felt Wilbur grab his hand and yank him before he got near the travel tubes.

"Wait! We can't show up looking like this! Come on!" Wilbur exclaimed as he dragged Lewis to the far end of the garage. He ran over to a door and pushed Lewis inside, following as the lights turned on.

"What...?"

They were standing in the largest bathroom Lewis had ever seen. A huge sink filled up the wall on the left, curving slightly, with four spigots arranged evenly along it. Just above the sink a mirror filled up the entire wall. The far end of the bathroom was actually a semi-transparent partition with double doors in the middle of it. The faint shadow of what might be a toilet and large shower were visible beyond the partition. The wall on the right was full of racks of fluffy towels, washcloths, soap and shampoo. There was a large metal panel next to the racks with several blinking lights on it.

"Hurry up, we don't have much time." Lewis turned and looked at Wilbur in the mirror. He had already taken his black t-shirt off and was walking over to the metal panel. Lewis felt a blush forming on his face as he watched Wilbur throw his t-shirt into a swinging door on the panel. Wilbur was thin as a rail, and he could see all of his ribs sticking out. Several lights on the panel changed color, but Wilbur ignored then, grabbing stuff from the racks and rushing back to the sink. He threw towels and soap onto the sink, then faster than Lewis could react had snatched his hat off his head. Wilbur then looked directly at Lewis, his other hand out.

"Hand em over. My Dad's invention over there will have them cleaned up in no time." He smirked slightly at Lewis' blushing face. "Or did you need help getting that shirt off?"

Lewis glared at Wilbur then carefully took his glasses off and set them on the sink. He pulled his sweater vest off over his head and handed it over. He sighed and started to open his shirt, opening the buttons one by one. As he did this, he was glancing around, making a point to not look directly at his new friend. Wilbur started to blush slightly as he noticed how uncomfortable this was making Lewis. He finally handed his shirt over to Wilbur and turned quickly to the sink while picking up a washcloth.

As Wilbur headed over to the cleaning machine, he noticed that Lewis was much more stockier than he had thought, with some definite muscles visible as he moved. Lifting all those heavy inventions showed a marked improvement over Wilbur's rail-skinny physique. Wilbur looked down at himself and sighed, thinking that maybe some exercise in the future couldn't hurt. Wilbur tossed the shirts and hats into his Dad's machine and then joined Lewis at the sink with a washcloth of his own.

Both boys washed their faces and arms in silence, the only sound filling the room being that of the running water from the sink. They both caught themselves glancing at each other and ended up smiling each time they saw each other's eyes in the mirror.

The panel let out a loud ding, and Wilbur ran over to retrieve the newly cleaned and folded clothing and the hat sitting on top of the shirts. Water ran down his chest as he set the clothing on the sink. Feeling a towel drape itself over his head and shoulders, he looked up into the mirror and was surprised to see Lewis standing behind him, rubbing the towel through his hair and down his back. He smiled at Lewis and picked up his own towel, turning around.

They dried each other off, silently, then reached over for the clothing. Wilbur noticed that Lewis seemed so vulnerable and helpless without his glasses, even though he moved with confidence. They tugged their shirts back on, realizing the time was ticking away. Wilbur rand his hand through his hair and straightened it, tucking in his shirt while Lewis finished pulling his sweater on. As they left the bathroom, Lewis followed Wilbur, straightening his cleaned glasses on his face.

No more words needed to be said as they rushed to the dining room, hopefully in time for dinner. As innocent as it seemed in the bathroom, neither boy would forget it anytime soon.


End file.
